Ride Like the Wind
by Freedom909
Summary: Ronny finds a horse that turns out to be part of a legend and she becomes his "one true rider". How far will she go to be with this horse? What will happen when an old monster returns?
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I own Power Ranger. . . .Just Kidding I don't own Power Rangers or anything like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. . . . Found**

The Rangers were off battling a new monster that Moltor sent.

"You're going down!" Mack shouted at it.

"I don't think so" It said as it shot a blast at them. Lava Lizards started to attack the rangers. The monster ran away into the forest.

"Ronny follow him" Mack shouted to her because she had her hands free.

He ran down a trail with Ronny following close behind. Finally he stopped and turned around to face her. He blasted her and she was slammed into a tree.

"OW" She said to herself. She was a little dazed from the hit, but she turned her head and looked up the hillside next to her. Through the visor in her helmet she saw a horse standing at the top of the hill watching what was going on.

"Ready to die, Ranger?" The monster asked as she suddenly drew her attention away form the horse and brought it back to the monster about to attack her.

"Not Yet!" She answered as she stood up and ran toward the monster.

"So Long" the monster said and in a blink of an eye the monster vanished. He teleported back to Moltor's lair.

"Power Down" Ronny said and she started to walk up the hill to where the horse was. When she got to the spot he was a few seconds later; he was gone. She looked around the area but he was no where in sight.

"Ronny!" She heard someone call.

Ronny turned around to see the rangers running up the hill behind her.

"Power Down" The rangers said once they reached her.

"Ronny, where's the monster?" Will asked.

"He got away" she answered

"Oh" Mack said, "We better get back to the base then"

"RIGHT" the team said in unison, except Ronny.

The rangers headed back down hill. Rose stopped and turned around to see Ronny still standing in the same spot looking down at the ground.

"Ronny, You coming" rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming"

Back at the base; the rangers were all at the computers trying to figure out where the monster headed off to, except Ronny. She was standing in the corner staring off into space thinking about the horse.

"Ronny, Are you okay?" Tyzonn asked.

"Huh; Yeah; I'm fine" she said.

"You Sure?" Mack asked turning his head away form the computer and walking toward her.

"Yeah, I'm sure" She said.

"REALLY?" Mr. Hartford asked.

All the rangers gathered around her and waited for an answer.

"No" she said with a big sigh.

"What's Wrong?" Tyzonn asked.

"Well, When I was running after that monster I saw something." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw . . . . . a horse" she said finally.

"What?!" Tyzonn said as he jumped back a step.

"Well, it just stood on top of the hillside."

"What did it look like?" Mr. Hartford asked.

"It was beautiful; it was a buckskin colour with a black mane and tail, also it's legs were half black, the bottom half"

"Ya know there is a legend behind that horse." Mr. Hartford said

"Really?" Ronny said.

"Yes, a while ago," Mr. Hartford began, "there were two towns, today known as San Angeles and Los Angeles. Well those two towns were rivals and the forest separated them. There was a girl from one town and a boy from the other. They loved each other and saw each other every night. The girls name was Elizabeth and the boys name was Brandon. Elizabeth rode her horse into the forest every night to meet with him. Her horse's name was Hidalgo. One night a war broke out between the towns while they were seeing each other. They were both killed and when the townspeople found them they were laying right next to each other.."

"And Hidalgo?" Ronny asked

"He ran off," Mr. Hartford said, "and he still searches the forest for his one true rider, like Elizabeth. Anyone who tries to train him or catch him that is not the one true rider will be cursed."

* * *

_Authors Notes: _Hope you liked it. Please review so I know it i should continue 


	2. Searching

**Author's note: Sorry i didn't update sooner than i would of liked too. I went camping in deleware and now i home for two days then i go to Florida until August 18. So i probaly won't update untill the 20th. Okay enjoy and thank you for the Reviews.

* * *

**

"Okay then let's get back to work" Mr. Hartford said cheerfully.

Ronny just stared at him and everyone moved back to their computers and continued working. She also started to work on finding the monster. After they were all finished, she ate dinner then went to bed. But, all that time she was thinking about the horse. That night Ronny had a dream.

_Ronny was standing in the middle of the forest, it was dark. A flash of light came and the horse appeared, and then was gone in another flash of light. It was running around her and appeared in flashes of light. All of a sudden the flashes stopped. Ronny looked around and he wasn't there. Another flash and the horse was on top of the same hill, where she first saw him. He stood on top of his hind legs and neighed to the sky. Hidalgo looked majestic standing on top of the hill. She walked slowly toward him; he landed on his four legs and started to canter toward her. Ronny blinked her eyes._

Ronny sat up in her bed breathing heavily and sweating. She glanced at her clock and read 3:06 am. She plopped back on her pillow and went back to bed.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning around 8:00 (It was early for her). She walked into the kitchen to seeing Spencer making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Good Morning Ronny" Spencer said.

"Morning "she said

Ronny sat down and Spencer put 2 eggs and 3 strips of bacon on her plate and poured her a glass of milk.

"Why are you up and dressed so early?" He asked.

"No reason, I'm just going out for a walk." She lied, she was really going out to find the horse.

At that point , the other rangers walked into the kitchen and Spencer got their plates ready for them.

"Alright Spencer, I'm off, It was very good." Ronny said as she got up from her seat and pushed in her chair. She headed for the door.

"Something's not right" Will said to himself getting up to follow Ronny, "Spencer, I'm going for a walk too"

"Alright" Spencer said.

Ronny walked down the driveway and out the gates as Will followed closely behind but unseen. (Because he was a spy this was easy for him) She walked down the sidewalk. She stopped because she thought she heard someone's footsteps behind her. She turned around and Will quickly hid behind a telephone pole and Ronny continued on to the forest.

Ronny began to walk down a trail to the center of the woods. And there the horse was.

She walked a little closer to it slowly. Will walked closer and hid behind a bush and watched.

"Hi Hidalgo" Ronny whispered as she held out her hand to him.

Will stood up from behind the bush and moved to the side of the bush. "That's the horse; It's so ugly" He shouted.

The horse backed up from Ronny, turned around and galloped off.

Ronny turned around to face Will, "Nice job Will, look what you did!"

* * *

They got back to the Mansion.

"Hey Ronny" Mack said as he was playing pool with Tyzonn and Dax. Rose was sitting down reading. Ronny didn't say anything.

She walked in between Mack and Tyzonn and pushed them aside and went straight to her room.

Will walked into the room, "What was that all about?" Mack asked Will.

"Dunno" Will answered.

* * *

Ronny just sat in her room on her bed, trying to think of a way to see the horse again. She sat in her room all day thinking until she fell asleep around dinner time.

* * *

**Author's note: thank you for reading. I hope to write out more chapters while i'm in florida but i won't be able to update my story untill the 20th. thanks**


	3. Friends and Abilities

**Author notes: Hey people I'm back form Florida and let me tell you i'm glad to be home.The airport lost my luggage and still hasn't found it; we went trail riding (my idea) i got whiplash when my horse ran up a ditch, i had to stay with my evil step grandmother who drinks all the time and tries to give me wine. The only fun i had was our family reunion okay. **

* * *

Around 10:00, Ronny woke up; she had been sleeping for a few hours. She couldn't get back to sleep now because she was still thinking about Hidalgo (of course). Ronny decided to go to Rose's room and talk to her, she would be up reading about now.

Ronny opened the door slightly and then walked in. "Hey Rose" She said

"Hey Ronny" Rose said "What's up"

"Oh, Nothing; I just can't sleep"

"How come?"

"I don't know"

"Well, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about Mr. Hartford's story and Hidalgo"

"Yeah, it was a weird story I don't even think it's true"

"Uhhhh. . . . . Well earlier today, I went to the forest and saw Hidalgo, I almost got near him when Will came and scared him off"

Rose's mouth hung open, "Wait so you actually saw Hidalgo up close" Ronny walked over and sat on her bed

"Yeah, he was beautiful"

"So he's really real?"

"Yeah, I almost touched him, then Will came"

"WOW"

"I think I'll go later tomorrow and try to find him"

"But don't you remember the legend; if you go and you're not the one true owner you could be cursed"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm a ranger don't forget"

Ronny started to get up from the bed.

"Look, just be careful okay?" Rose said.

"Okay"

Ronny opened the door and went back to her room and tried once again to go to sleep.

Later on in the day around Lunch, Ronny headed off to the forest after finishing her lunch. This time Ronny made sure no one was following her as she left. On her way out, she grabbed a few cookies.

She arrived in the center of the forest and saw Hidalgo standing right in front of her.

"Hi Hidalgo" Ronny said softly

She held out one cookie to him and he didn't come. She placed it on the log in front of her. He still didn't came. Ronny turned around, sat on the log and sighed. Hidalgo moved forward and nudged Ronny's back.

Ronny turned around and gave him a hug. "You are the nicest horse ever" She said stroking him.

"Thank you very much" said a voice that sounded so pure and gentle. (A/N: If you ever saw the movie Aladdin, well it sounds like Aladdin okay, okay)

Ronny jumped back and her mouth hung open, her faced turned white almost as if she had just seen a ghost.

"You. . . .Uh . . . . . you, you can . . . . Talk?" Ronny stumbled. She shook her head and blinked to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Why, yes, you wouldn't think a horse as famous as me can't talk?"

"Well, Um"

"Yes but I can only talk to my one, true owner"

"Oh, yeah. . . . . . . . . Wait, that means--"

"Yes you're my one true owner"

"But I don't know anything about horses, I know about stock cars."

"Well, cars and horses both go fast, so you'll learn"

"Ya know I better go, my friends might start to worry where I am"

Okay, Well I'll be in the center of the forest, just call my name and I'll come"

"K"

Ronny walked home blinking and shaking her head in shock of what just happened.

When Ronny walked in to the mansion, she saw everyone sitting and relaxing.

"Hey Ronny, Where have you been?" Asked Mack

"Oh, nowhere, just walking in the forest. . . ." Said Ronny which was sorta true.

"You've been to the forest a lot" Tyzonn said.

Ronny's heart started to beat a little faster, she really did not want anyone to know except Rose. Ronny was a girl who loved cars, not animals and Rose was too smart to make fun of Ronny, unlike all the boys.

"Yeah well, I can explain," she stumbled

"She's seen Hidalgo" Rose interrupted.

That was it; the cat was out of the bag. Ronny did not expect Rose to blurt out her secret. Ronny sent a death glare to Rose; but she didn't see. Although, Ronny did feel her heart begin to beat normal again.

"Really?" Mack asked.

"Well, yeah" Ronny said under her breath, but loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"Cool!" said Dax.

"Ya know, I'm kinda thirsty; I'm gonna get a drink" Ronny said coming up with an excuse to get away.

"Wow, can you believe that" said Dax

"Yeah, real amazing; I saw him too" Will said as he started to scratch his arm, then moved to his neck.

"Will, Are you alright?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Will answered

"Then, why are you scratching so much?" Mack asked

"Wait, You followed Ronny right?" Dax asked.

"Yeah"

"Don't you remember the legend Mr. Hartford told? You're CURSED" Dax exclaimed.

"What! I'm not cursed, maybe you are!" Will shouted while moving up and down the side of the couch scratching his back.

"Oh Yeah, If I'm the one cursed why am I not covered in an itchy red rash" Dax said defending himself.

Spencer just walked into the room to see Will scratching his back on the couch. "Will what are you doing?" He asked

"Um. . . scratching" He answered

"Will it looks like you have a case of poison ivy" Spencer said looking at his rash.

"What! I can't have poison ivy, uh, I'm immune to it"

The rangers started to laugh under their breath, knowing you can't be immune to it. Will glared at them.

"Come here Will, I think I have something to put on it" Spencer said

As they left the room someone coughed the word 'cursed' to Will.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey i'm Sorry i made Hidalgo talk it was the only way to get my ideas across. Oh if you havn't relized i'm tring to make a little Ronny/Tyzonn, not alot a litte, Also a lot better things will come.**


	4. To the Library

A/N: Hi people I hope you like this chapter and thans for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. From now on I get very horse-termish sorry if you don't understand all the terms. I love horses so i try to put in a lot of what i know into the story.Okay just a warning, Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 . . . . . . . . To the Library**

The next morning, Ronny got up and instead of going to the forest to meet with Hidalgo, like she had for the past 3 days, she decided to go to library to learn about horses and maybe finally ride him.

Ronny arrived to the San Angeles public library. Going to the library felt kinda weird for Ronny, because usually the only time she would set foot in the library was for some mission. She went strait to the animal section and looked up horse care and how to ride. Ronny picked up one book off the shelf entitled Horse Terms and How to Ride. She read the first paragraph on how to ride.

"Wow this is great" Ronny thought to herself. She sat down at the table and began to take notes on it.

**Notes**

-Must tack horse before riding (Saddle bridle, etc)

-Become one with horse

-When riding wear riding gloves, helmet, boots

-Place feet firm in stirrup

-hold reigns, don't wrap around hands

-to start horse moving kick with heel in side of horse. (For a well trained horse tell to 'walk on')

-After mastering walk move to trot, canter, gallop, run

After finishing her notes she took more notes on the terms of riding.

**Terms**

-tack

-saddle

-stirrup

- Two-point

-hack

-canter

-colt

-foal

-cantle

-Forelock

-Filly

-Mare

-Mucking Out (stables)

-withers

-hands high

-Cinch

-Girth

When Ronny finished that she made a list of things to buy so she can ride.

-saddle

-saddle pad

-briddle

-reigns

-boots

-gloves

-helmet

-riding attire

Once Ronny was finished she took out a book and then made a bunch of different trips to different stores to buy everything she needed. She used the money she got from being a racecar driver.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, all the rangers were in the base trying to locate the monster again. 

"Hey has anyone seen Ronny?" Mr. Hartford asked.

The rangers took turns saying "No"

"She hasn't been around much lately" Said Mack.

"She probably has a lot on her mind." Said Rose, forgetting about Hidalgo, like all the other rangers too.

"Do you think we should go and look for her?" asked Tyzonn

"Nah, she can take care of herself." Said Mack

"I for one, say it's better for her to be out instead of around me….uh...Us" said Will.

"Of all the hard work she does she deserves some time off" said Dax

Will turned and faced the computer he was working at. He began to set a search of the area for any monsters. As he clicked the search button, Will became distracted with the conversation going on behind him. About to say something while scratching his arm from the poison ivy; Will took a step back and tripped over the bottom of the globe and fell face first on the ground. Gasps flooded the room.

"Will are you okay?" Mr. Hartford said picking him up off the ground.

"Yeah, just fine" Will said.

"Okay, that was weird" Said Dax

"What was weird?' will asked

"You don't think you're cursed, but you just fell, you are cursed" Dax said.

"I told you before there is no such thing as being cursed!"

* * *

Finally, Ronny went to the forest with everything she bought and met Hidalgo in the center of the forest. 

"HIDALGO" Ronny called.

She heard galloping come closer to her "Hey Ronny," He answered as he walked toward her.

"Guess What!"

"what"

"I bought a bunch of stuff to ride you with and I actually went to the library and learned about riding"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it wasn't for some mission either"

By this time there were no secrets between two good friends like Ronny and Hidalgo. They both knew each others background and Hidalgo knew Ronny was a Power Ranger.

"Well, to tell you the truth Ronny, I haven't had anyone ride me in a few years or so" Hidalgo informed.

"That's okay we'll learn again together"

"Good"

"Here, I took a book out from the library on how to tack and ride a horse"

"Alright"

"It says first to put on saddle pad" Ronny placed it on

"Next we put on the saddle and fasten it"

She turned around from reading the book with the saddle and saw Hidalgo grazing in the grass "Hidalgo, What are you doing! Come here"

"Sorry Ronny, I got hungry"

"That's okay" Ronny placed the saddle on his back, adjusted it, then buckled it on.

"Now we put the bridle and reigns on" She stated as she picked up the bridle and reigns. Ronny walked toward him and he backed up.

"What are you doing?" Ronny asked.

"I remember the bridle; I don't like it"

"Oh, I'm sorry; Do you want me to _not _ride you instead?"

"Well….No"

"Okay then, Come here"

Hidalgo moved closer to Ronny and she put the bridle on, she tightened it to fit him then she hooked the reigns on.

"Good now I have to get ready to ride you" Ronny said

"Ronny?"

"Yeah"

"Well, You're just going out for a casual ride, you don't need to get all dressed up, just put the helmet and boots on that will be fine"

"Oh okay" Ronny walked over to the log and sat down. She put her boots on and buckled the helmet on.

"Good," she said "Now what?"

"Now you get on me" Hidalgo answered.

"Alright, Where's my book?" Ronny walked over to the book and read the page on how to mount a horse.

"Okay, so first , Come over to the log"

Ronny grabbed Hidalgo's bridle and walked him over to the log. Ronny stood on the log; facing the left side of him, Ronny lifted her left leg firm into the stirrup. She grabbed onto the saddle horn and the back of the saddle. Ronny pulled herself up but didn't swing her leg over fast enough so she lost footing and fell backwards onto the log.

"Ronny!!!" hidalgo yelled.

"I'm okay, let me try it again" she said as she stood up.

Again; facing the left side of him, she lifted her left leg into the stirrup. She grabbed onto the saddle horn and the back of the saddle. Ronny pulled herself up and swung her leg over, this time she made it.

"Great," Ronny said.

"Now we ride"

"Wait…….how do we do that?'

"Well, just give me a kick in the side, but since I can talk to you just tell me to 'walk on' then after you learn to walk we can trot, canter, gallop, run. And later on when we both get more adjusted to each other then I'll know when you're ready for me to walk without you telling me something."

"Okay, Walk on"

Hidalgo walked forward.

"Ronny, me and you will be the best of friends" hidalgo said.

"I already thought we were"

Ronny and Hidalgo began to get more comfortable with each other. And after only a few hours they were cantering across fields and streams. After a while it was getting a little dark and Ronny decided to head home.

She untacked Hidalgo and he ran off. Ronny watched his buckskin color and black socks fade into the woods. Before Ronny walked into the mansion she hid the riding gear in the shed in the back of the mansion. It was dark now, and she couldn't get the image of Hidalgo out of her head and words kept swirling around her head about him.

* * *

A/N: sorry I didn't put what the terms mean. Also I wont update for a while school started today and I'm going to get settled before I write more. And if your wondering what Hidalgo looks like in this story here go to google type in 'buckskin thoroughbred cross' in images and look at the Breyer horse model of it. okay cool 


	5. Go Home

A/N: i am so sorry i haven't had time to update. i hadn't forgotten either, it's just my day is so busy, it took me 3 days to write this type this chapter, i had to keep stopping. It's just really hard but it's finally done. And i'll get started on writing a new chapter, but enjoy chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5 . . . . . Go Home!**

Ronny was up in her room for a while. But instead of thinking about Hidalgo, she was writing about him, about all the words swirling around in her head, and eventually the words became a song.

_When I look into your eyes  
To tell you what's on my mind  
With no words at all  
You seem to understand _

Time slips away so quickly  
When we spend it together  
When we're apart  
It feels like forever

Ride like the wind  
Two spirits together  
Being free,  
Roaming where ever  
The faster you go  
The tighter I hold you  
Across the fields and streams  
You are always in my dreams

When you take me for a ride the  
whole world just falls behind  
with no cares at all  
We're in paradise

Time slips away so quickly  
When we spend it together  
When we're apart  
It feels like forever

Ride like the wind  
Two spirits together  
Being free,  
Roaming where ever  
The faster you go  
The tighter I hold you  
Across the fields and streams  
You are always in my dreams

You lift me up  
You carry me high  
I bet we could fly  
Let's ride like the wind

You lift me up  
You carry me high  
I bet we could fly  
Let's ride like the wind

Time slips away so quickly  
When we spend it together  
When we're apart  
It feels like forever

Ride like the wind  
Two spirits together  
Being free,  
Roaming where ever  
The faster you go  
The tighter I hold you  
Across the fields and streams  
You are always in my dreams 

As Ronny finished the song she closed her journal and decided to share her song with Hidalgo. Ronny walked down the stairs and passed the rangers without being seen, but of course someone noticed her.

"Hey Ronny, where are you headed off to?" Asked Tyzonn.

"Oh, ya know, out" She said

"Really, well you can always hang out with us." Said Dax.

"That's okay, I'll pass."

"Hey Ronny" Rose Said, "We found out some information about the monster that ran away before. Yeah, well, his name is Carbomer, his blasts are equipped with Carbon, and…." Rose was cut off by Ronny.

"Yes well that's very nice to know, but I think I should go know."

"Wait Ronny," Mr. Hartford said, "Have, you been seeing hidalgo?"

"What?"

"Well, there can be serious consequences if you are"

"Really, what?"

"Well, you can start to neglect your ranger duties, and then the serious consequences will come; like how when Rose and Dax got in trouble, for Dax running off to audition for a movie, after I told him not to." (A/N: Episode: Lights Camera Dax)

"Oh, well uh…. Don't worry…uh…because, I… um…stopped seeing him." Ronny lied.

"Ok good."

"So, I'll see you guy's later…..Bye!"

"Oh, Ronny, if any monsters show up, we'll need you back here. Okay?" Said Mr. Hartford

"Alright, canndo" Ronny quickly walked out of the room.

"I wonder where she's going now?" Mack said.

"Who knows and who cares" Said Will as he got up and then fell.

"Will" everyone shouted.

Will got up unharmed and pulled himself back into the chair. "It's these shoes, they're too small!"

"Well, what happened to you new ones?" asked Rose.

"Oh I lost one"

"I told you, you were cursed" Dax said. I told you I am not cursed"

"alright fine, but if anything else happens, I'm calling you cursed."

Will sighed and fell back into the chair.

* * *

At the forest, Ronny was walking toward the center.

"HIDALGO!" Ronny called out.

Hidalgo appeared out of the trees in front of her, "Hi Ronny"

"hey, ya know my friends are starting to get suspicious about me leaving all the time."

"Oh really? Well did you bring the riding gear?"

"No, because I just wanted to talk to you and sing you this song I wrote." Ronny pulled out her journal and sat down on the log nearby. Hidalgo stood behind her and followed along. Ronny sang the song she wrote and right after she finished her tracker went off.

"Ronny here" she said into her tracker.

"Ronny, Carbomer is attacking the city!" Mr. Hartford said.

"Okay, be right there."

* * *

Ronny rode her bike along with Dax and Will, while Mack, Tyzonn, and Rose rode in the car. As they were riding their usual route to the scene, Ronny for once, noticed a stable with horses grazing in the pasture. She immediately thought of Hidalgo, and took mental note of all the horses actions. As she was lost in thought she didn't notice Carbomer in front of her.

"Ronny!" Tyzonn screamed.

Ronny came back to the real world. She turned to avoid hitting Carbomer, her bike fell to the side and skidded down the 10ft cliff in front of them. The bike lay on top of her and she felt herself go unconscious for about a minute, and then wake up again. The rangers started to fight Carbomer.

Hidalgo appeared near Ronny, "Ronny!!!"

"Hidalgo?"

"Ronny. . . . Let me help you"

"UH?" Ronny was trying to understand what was going on. Hidalgo used his snout to push the bike off Ronny.

"Hidalgo, what are you doing here?" Ronny asked, removing her motorcycle helmet.

"Well, I tend to roam around a lot"

"Hidalgo, I uh….."

"What?"

"I uhh…." Ronny stood up and climbed up onto a root, her eyes peered over the top of the cliff, and she watched the other rangers fight. She climbed back down and turned to Hidalgo. "I need you to go home."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later, but I need you to"

"but Ronny…"

"NO! Hidalgo Go Home!!!" A single tear fell down her cheek, for Ronny had never yelled at Hidalgo or ever planned to. "Please" she trembled. Hidalgo's head fell, he turned and galloped off.

Ronny went and helped the other rangers. Unfortunately, Carbomer escaped and Ronny made up and excuse to see Hidalgo and fix things between them.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Again sorry, and i'll start working on chapter 6; but did you like this chapter let me know, because i worked really hard on it (if you can tell) HINT HINT Please Review 


	6. Hidden Secrets Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Hidalgo and his family.**

**Author Notes: Sorry I haven't worked on this story in while, my life has been in complete turmoil. My parents, School, Jobs, I'm only 13! Seriously! Well, school is over and i'm planning on writing more. I know the current power rangers are Jungle Fury, but i want to write more in this story. I have grown up since i last was writing so my chapters are going to be more descriptive from now on. thank you, because i know i probaly lost all my readers. The song used in this chapter is Thunder by Boys like Girls.**

**Chapter 6 . . . . . Hidden Secrets Part 1**

After the long and retched battle Ronny decided she needed to fix things with Hidalgo, even though it pained her too. She came up with another lie about how she needed time to recover from being squashed underneath the bike. She told the rangers how she was just going to go to the river to wash her face. She trudged along, dreading every step.

Upon reaching the center of the forest, she noticed things a little out of place. The path that Hidalgo usually followed to greet her was darker than it had been before. She noticed the trees were duller than they should have been. And there was a single row of hoof prints following towards the path Hidalgo usually comes from. Ronny knew at that moment the must of upset Hidalgo more than she thought. She hoped he was okay and would be able to find him.

"Hidalgo!" She called out, but no answer. Again she called out, "Hidalgo!" But no response was heard. By that time, she knew something was terribly wrong. She inspected the area, there was no blood if might have been attacked or fallen. She finally came up with the idea to follow the hoof prints.

Carefully she stepped over the hoof prints, making sure not to step on one, for fear if she did she wouldn't be able to find her way back. She finally came to a clearing, neither big nor small. A few steps ahead were a large hill of rocks that stretched far up the side of the hill. At the top of the rocks was what looked to be a small cave. _That must be Hidalgo's home_. Ronny thought. The Rocks were in the shape of stairs on the side leading up to the cave. She wondered how the rocks came to be in that formation. Ronny wondered if it was the right choice to go up to Hidalgo's home, but for Ronny, any decision she made was right. She lifted her foot and started walking up the rock stairs. Slowly, she made her way to the top, it looked empty inside.

"Hidalgo!" Ronny shouted, nothing. Since Ronny was in her ranger uniform, she always carried emergency supplies. Ronny pulled out a flashlight and shone it in the cave. It seemed the cave stretched on for miles, twisting and turning in a pool of darkness. As she took small steps into the cave, the light hit the cave walls and upon the walls were what looked to be paintings. _But how would Hidalgo paint if he only has hooves and not fingers? _

There were three paintings, all of them of horses: The first one was of a graceful black horse. He has a long white strip down the front of his face and his back left leg was white. He was swift with his feet and he moved graciously. This horse had perfect green eyes that stood out from the rest of his dark coated body. There was a name engraved in shabby letters that spelled out_Onnipotente_. The second horse was underneath the first horse. This horse was strong he looked big and powerful. He was defiantly a cross between an Appaloosa and Paint. He was all white except for the brown dots on his back and a medium sized dot on the withers. His eyes were a celestial blue and covered with brown circles, as well as his ears. His chest and belly was all brown as well. Underneath him was spelled out _Sunka Tanka. _Directly below this horse was another horse that was a beautiful roan colored. He was in a rearing position. His dark brown eyes matched his body. His mane and tail floated in the air. He looked majestic. The name carved next to this horse was _Chubasco. _

"A-Hem," Came a voice of someone clearing their throat. It was an all much too familiar voice.

"Hidalgo!!" Ronny's face lit up as she saw Hidalgo standing before her.

"What are you doing here, Ronny?"

Ronny felt her face turn from a smile to a frown in seconds flat, "I just wanted to say. . . Sorry. I didn't mean to act that way, it was just that Mr. Hartford told me there would be serious consequences if I kept seeing you. I was scared they might have caught you and me together at the battle and taken you away from me." Ronny hung her head in despair and waited for a response. It seemed like forever until Hidalgo finally spoke up.

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go.  
Whoa.  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why.  
I tried . . . I tried to read between the lines,  
I tried to look in your eyes,  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside.  
I gotta find a way out,  
Maybe there's a way out. . . . .

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors.  
I don't wanna ever love another.  
You'll always be my thunder.  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder."

Hidalgo took a step forward a Ronny lifted her head. His eyes widened and the sight of forgiveness was in his eyes.

"Today is a winding road.  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know.  
Whoa.  
Today I'm on my own,  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone.  
I don't know.

And now I'm itching for the tall grass,  
And longing for the breeze.  
I need to step outside,  
Just to see if I can breathe.

I gotta find a way out,  
Maybe there's a way out . . . . .  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors.  
I don't wanna ever love another.  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain."

Hidalgo walked next to Ronny and nudged her face. She looked at the sincerity in his face and their souls became intertwined.

"Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope,  
I'm wrapped up in vines.  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time.  
Strike me down with lightning,  
Let me feel you in my veins.  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain!  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go.  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors.  
I don't wanna ever love another,  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain.  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain.  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder."

When Hidalgo finished his song, he looked at Ronny and said, "I understand and I forgive you."

Ronny leaped forward and threw her arms around his neck. She stoked his long black mane as a smile widened from ear to ear on her face. She didn't want this moment to end, when Hidalgo pulled away and smiled, "So, do you like being on top of the world?"

Ronny gave him a puzzled look.

He led her out of the cave onto the cliff. It overlooked the whole town and you could see fifteen miles in the distance, the entire forest and even the Hartford mansion. And the best part was that you could see everything, but no one could see you. At that moment, the trees grew greener and the forest became brighter. Ronny looked confused. Hidalgo knew what she meant, "Nature changes with my emotions." There was a long pause as Ronny took in everything.

"Wow! I really does feel like being on top of the world."

"Yeah, I love it up here. Oh, I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"How about we make this our spot? Our little piece of being on top of the world."

"I like that idea, Hidalgo"

"Great!"

"Hey Hidalgo?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are those horses inside on the cave walls?"

"Oh, come with me, I'll show you."

The two of them walked inside the cave once again. Ronny pointed her flashlight to the paintings.

"The one on top is my Grandfather. His name is Onnipotente. His name means Almighty. He was the first Protector of the Universe. I never knew him because he died in a battle before I was born. The second is my Father. I defiantly knew him. His name is Sunka Tanka which means Protector of the Universe. He lived with Indians-"

"Wait _Indians_?"

"Yes, well, they said the powers of his brown colorings were the great Shield of Protection covering his powerful chest, the Medicine Hat of a Great Healer covering his poll and fine ears; and the sign of strength and ferocity from the Grizzly Paw marking that lay across his back and fast-racing hind quarters. And most undeniably, it explained his celestial blue eyes. The eyes that was considered the final proof that the birthplace of Great Spirit Horse was from the heavens, a vision of the Great Creator who resided in the world above. The Legend of the Great Spirit Horse depicts an animal that grows in his powers. Originally set on earth to protect the animal kingdom, he eventually became a Protector of the Universe like his father. He departed the earth to fulfill his destiny, but hoped to maintain the balance, peace, and harmony that he struggled for by leaving behind his children, like me and my brother and sister. The last picture is my brother. His name is Chubasco. My father and my mother, Madison, had three children. My older brother, then me, and my younger sister, Olena. In my family, all the men are great and powerful spirit horses."

"That's so sexist!"

"I know, but it's the way life works, I can't change that. This is also the reason we curse other people. We are mighty spirits. Well, my father lived with Indians; he was 154 when he left us, well in human years."

"How old are you in human years?"

"I am 92. My brother when he left was 120, he died by his owner. That was a sad day when we got the news he was killed because he hurt himself in a competition." His voice trailed off.

"Well, Hidalgo, sometimes animals are put to sleep because humans don't want to see them suffer."

"True, so this is why I'm here; I am the new Protector of the Universe! Whenever the current Protector dies, he gets put up in the sky with the Great Kings of the Past. A long with that, their spirit goes on this wall and their picture it showed here. A horse can only die in battle, if a human kills him, or if he decides to leave like my father did."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I don't know where my mother and sister are today, there could have died because they are regular horses, not Great Spirit horses, like me. But hey, enough about me, lets go for a ride!"

To Be Continued.

**Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think of my writing now!**

* * *


	7. Hidden Secrets Part 2

**

* * *

**

Diclaimer: I don't own anything for crying out loud!!

**Author's Notes: Hey sorry it took so long to update. I'm having a very busy summer. In August things will be better and i will have more time to write. Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7 . . . . Hidden Secrets Part 2**

Time seemed like it had stopped moving for Ronny and Hidalgo. They rode together in a breathtaking ride, unlike any other ride before. The two jumped over logs and dodged branches. They rode past lakes and over hills. Ronny and Hidalgo were inseparable. Hidalgo was the only one who could understand Ronny and Ronny was the only one who could understand Hidalgo. Hidalgo had really bonded well with Ronny, much better than he had with his old rider, Elizabeth.

After about an hour, Ronny led Hidalgo to a river. She dismounted, grabbed the reins, (although Hidalgo was trained and could speak to her, surely, he would not runaway) and led him to the water for a drink. Hidalgo had let Ronny go back to the Hartford Estate so she could grab her boots, helmet, and tack.

Hidalgo watched Ronny lift her helmet and get a drink. He thought to himself, "There are so many things to tell her. But how do I make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me."

Ronny got up and walked over to Hidalgo. She let him drink as she stoked his mane. As Ronny stroked him, she knew he felt tense. Something was up. She wondered for a second, "He's holding back, He's hiding. I can't decide from what though. I don't understand, why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?"

"Hidalgo are you alright?" Ronny asked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Hidalgo answered.

Ronny sighed. "Okay. Come on, we better start heading back."

"Sounds good."

Ronny put her helmet back on and gripped her hands around the saddle; she adjusted her foot in the stirrup. She swung her opposite leg over the saddle and adjusted her other foot. Ronny clicked twice and kicked with her feet. Hidalgo started a walk.

"Let's bring it into a trot." She kicked again and Hidalgo started trotting. Although the ride was silent the two couldn't help but feel a connection that this is where they were meant to be. When Ronny was to return to the mansion, she would probably need to come up with another excuse again as to why she took longer than expected.

Ronny and Hidalgo were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even realize what had happened. Ronny felt Hidalgo slip beneath her and her body hit the rough dirt floor. The blast was so loud that you could literally hear it a mile away. Ronny staggered a little and let things return to normal. She saw Hidalgo a few feet away struggling to return standing.

"We meet again, ranger." Ronny snapped around at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Carbomer! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because it's no fun if we play _that_ way." Carbomer threw another blast at Ronny. Luckily, she was able to dodge it.

"Ronny, look out!" Hidalgo cried. Hidalgo reared in front of Carbomer. Carbomer fell backward; Hidalgo dropped his front legs to the earth, squashing Carbomer beneath his hooves.

"That was uncalled for." Carbomer yelled.

* * *

Back at the base, the other rangers just got the alarm that there was danger.

"Rangers, go!" Mr. Hartford shouted.

"What about Ronny?" Tyzonn asked.

"Looks like she's already there." Spencer said, looking at the monitor. They all turned their attention to the monitor. At first they saw Ronny punching and kicking Carbomer, but, within the next few moments they saw Hidalgo fighting along side Ronny. Each one of their unanswered questions had now become answered.

"Rangers Go!" Mr. Hartford yelled, annoyed. The rangers fled the room as fast as Ronny using her super speed.

"Well, Sir?"

"What Spencer?"

"If I may ask, what are you going to do with her and the horse?"

Mr. Hartford sighed, he replayed the previous minutes of the battle. He paused on a picture of Hidalgo and stared at it for a few moments, "I don't know, Spencer. I've never had a ranger lie to me before. I've never had to deal with something like this before."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sir."

Spencer saw the look Mr. Hartford gave him and Spencer's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Spencer, I'm afraid I'll have to take matters into my own hands; that horse will need to be taken care of."

* * *

"Ronny!" The other rangers all yelled.

"Hidalgo! Go now!" Ronny whispered to Hidalgo anxiously.

"Got it!" Hidalgo said as he stopped trampling Carbomer and fled the scene.

"What are you doing with that horse?" Mack asked.

This time Ronny didn't have an answer for them. Lucky for her, they were in the middle of a battle, so she shouted, "Carbomer's attacking!" The rangers turned around to see Carbomer standing up and getting ready to attack. Mack lunged forward and morphed. He immediately started to throw punches at him. The rangers morphed and continued to attack Carbomer.

"Lava Lizards, Attack!!" Carbomer yelled.

The rangers were bombarded with Lava Lizards. After a few simple attacks they were destroyed. Carbomer grew to a monstrous size and was destroyed as well.

Once the rangers demorphed Mr. Hartford called Mack on his morpher, "Rangers, Well done! I would like you all to report back to base, except Ronny. Ronny please meet me outside my office."

* * *

Ronny walked slowly to Mr. Hartford's office. She stood inches away from the door and stared at the white door for a few moments. Ronny knew Mr. Hartford was going to give her a punishment for lying to him and disobeying him. She just didn't know what it was going to be. Ronny lifted her right hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, Ronny." Ronny turned the doorknob and walked in. "Take a seat." Ronny quickly sat down in one of the large leather chairs in front on Mr. Hartford's desk. Mr. Hartford sat behind the desk and took off his reading glasses.

"So you've been with that horse, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And you've been lying to us all?"

"Yes." Ronny defiantly didn't like this question game where the only answer was 'Yes'.

"Well, it's only fair that you get the proper punishment, right?"

"Right."

"I'm going to restrict you from seeing that horse ever again and you are not allowed to leave the mansion except for battles."

Ronny jumped up from her chair, she felt like a teenager and he was the father, grounding her, "WHAT! You can't do that! We belong together! You don't understand! No one understands us!"

"Ronny please!" Mr. Hartford said trying to be reassuring, but, it wasn't working.

"No!" Tears started to form in her eyes and she bolted from Mr. Hartford's office and ran straight to her room and buried her head in the pillows.

Back in Mr. Hartford's office, he put his hand to his forehead and sighed. Mr. Hartford shook his head and said, "And that's not even the worst part to come."

To Be Continued….

**Author's Notes: Nice cliff hanger, right? You guys have no idea what's instore for you in the next chapter. Keep reading and _please_ review! I really need to know how my writing is!**


	8. Taken

_A/N: I'm sorry its been forever since i updated. I had practically abandonded this site but somehow found my way back. I had literally forgotten about this story and couldn't even remember the plotline. I hope you like it. I'm trying to write some new stories, but for now, i'll just try to finish this one. Three years later, i'm pretty sure my writing style has changed._ _I can only hope that you like it. For any new readers i may get, I really hope this is something interesting to read! :)_

* * *

Chapter 8...Taken

Hours passed by while Ronny sat curled up on her bed with her head in her knees. She sat there motionless for a long while. Over and over she said into her knees, "He doesn't understand! Who does he think he is? My Father? Well, he's not!" She sobbed harder and harder, "No one will ever understand! He thinks he has authority over me, well, I'll show him!"

The tears on Ronny's face stopped briefly. She looked around her room as she tried to formulate a plan. "I know! I think I'll go visit Hidalgo right now, that'll show him! I can do what I want; I don't need to follow _his_ orders." Ronny jumped up and hurried around her room grabbing all sorts of sheets and clothing. Finally she tied them all together, attached one end to her bed post, and dropped the rest of it out her bedroom window. She made sure all of it was tight enough before hopping out the window and climbing down it.

As she was climbing down the side of the mansion from the second floor, the last person she wanted to see was Will. And speak of the devil, he was standing right there.

"What are you doing, you know we have a front door, right?" Will called out to her.

"I could ask you the same question" She snapped back.

"I was just going for a jog, but what about you? This all looks kind of suspicious." Will said as he surmised the scene in front of him.

"It's nothing really. I'm just going to see Hidalgo. Mr. Hartford can't keep me away from him."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Mr. Hartford banned me from seeing Hidalgo ever again, and now I'm on house arrest by his orders." She grumbled as she walked past Will, "What does he think? I'm twelve?" She ranted on.

Will's eyes dropped to the floor, "Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too…" She scoffed.

"So, wait." Ronny stopped and turned around to face him, "How have you been able to get so close to that horse, I couldn't get anywhere near him!"

"Will, you really don't know anything," She chuckled, "Well, first off, his name is Hidalgo, and second, I'm his one true rider." She said rather proud of the fact.

"What! You're that horses-"

"Hidalgo's!" Ronny snapped.

"Okay, okay…_Hidalgo__'__s_one true rider?"

"Yes I am. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find him." Will stood shocked as Ronny turned around and continued walking. "Wait!" He shouted.

"What?" She turned around annoyed at the fact he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Maybe, I could help?"

Ronny laughed. "What? Will? Help? Didn't you tell me he was a 'dirty, disgusting horse'? Why would you want to help me?"

"I just don't think it's fair to you. You are meant to be with that horse. Mr. Hartford shouldn't keep you away…"

"Really?"

"Really." Ronny was amazed at his sudden change of heart. She didn't know he had a side like this.

"So, tell me, what so special about him?" Will inquired as the two walked along together into the forest. They talked the entire way as Will was genuinely curious about him.

As they walked through the forest, Ronny continued telling Will about Hidalgo, "I've only been with him for a short time but it feels like a lifetime. It feels like we were meant for each other, like I was meant to ride him. It feels like we're one soul each time I get on him. We know each other so well. You know Will, Hidalgo and I…we can talk to each other."

"Are you serious? Like how me and you talk to each other?

"Exactly."

They finally arrived at the center of the forest and Ronny called out for Hidalgo. She waited. She called out again. She waited.

"That's odd. Really odd." Ronny said quietly, "He is usually here. You know, maybe he is in the cave." She looked over at Will, "C'mon there's one other place we can try."

Ronny led Will through the path of the forest until she reached the rock steps. Upon reaching the cave, Will stood in awe that this was really here.

"How on earth, did _this_ get here?" Will asked referring to the blatantly obvious cave in front of him.

"I'm guessing it's been here for centuries," Ronny responded, "but I'm not exactly sure."

When Will and Ronny climbed to the top of the cave, it was empty and dark. Hidalgo was nowhere to be found and now Ronny had run out of ideas. As the two turned around to leave, Ronny paused a moment.

She was on top of the world overlooking the entire town, the mansion, and the forest. She stood there for a while taking it all in. The breeze rushed over her and she closed her eyes. Her heart was mixed with emotions. She worried deeply for Hidalgo to be alright but at the same moment she couldn't feel sad. She was on top of the world! There was something strange about this place; it wouldn't let her feel sad. For a brief moment she felt complete.

"Ronny?" Will questioned breaking her concentration, "You coming?"

Ronny looked at him puzzled.

"We should probably head back to the mansion if he's not here."

"Huh, yeah, we should." Ronny took one final look at the view in front of her. She watched the leaves drift across the tree tops; she watched the critters scurry from tree to tree. Suddenly, the trees stopped swaying and the warm breeze turned to heavy winds. The tree limbs drooped and the bright green leaves turned to a pale brown. The animals hurried off and out of sight. Thick gray clouds moved in and covered the sky.

Ronny's feeling of completeness was replaced with a feeling of emptiness. "Something is definitely wrong." Ronny said to Will as her face became overcome with grief.

"Hurry, let's get back to the mansion," Will said as he grabbed Ronny by the arm and led her down the stairs, "before it starts to pour."

Ronny and Will raced through the forest. It became as dark as night and thunder boomed above them. The forest was much scarier than before but Ronny felt safe with Will. They continued through the forest until they saw the mansion gates in sight. Thunder cackled and a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky.

Through all the noise, Ronny heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a cry, a cry from Hidalgo! And it came from the Hartford Mansion. She rushed to see him. A spark of hope ignited inside her but only to be replaced with fear in the next second. Hidalgo screamed louder and louder. She heard the stomping of his hooves mixed with his snorting and the yelling of Mr. Hartford and other strange men.

By now, Ronny was standing in the midst of all the commotion; her worst fears were coming true. These strange men had captured Hidalgo and stuffed him into a trailer against his will and all under the direction of Mr. Hartford who was overseeing the whole thing. Hidalgo kept stomping and snorting in the trailer. The men kept yelling at him as he reared and kicked the inside of the trailer walls.

"HIDALGO!" Ronny shrieked. She ran closer to them in protest, screaming the whole time. She ran up to Mr. Hartford who quickly exchanged glances with Mack who was standing by the front door of the mansion. The rest of the team had showed up on the front stairs to see what all the noise was about.

Mack nodded and came up behind Ronny and grabbed her in a bear hug holding down her arms. His super strength was too much for her to get out of.

"Mack!" she huffed, "You're in on this too?"

He didn't answer.

"No, you CAN'T do this!" She yelled half in tears. "Hidalgo! No! No! You can't do this! No! No!" She struggled against Mack's industrial grip. The other rangers could only stand there and watch their friend thrash about in Mack's arms. They looked petrified to go against Mr. Hartford's orders and side with Ronny and they looked too guilty to agree with him. So, they just stood there watching.

"Rose? Dax? Tyzonn? Help! They're taking him! Help me!" Ronny sobbed.

The men continued to yell at Hidalgo, trying to force him to stop kicking the walls. This only made Hidalgo scream louder.

Will looked on in disbelief. He was paralyzed at this moment. He knew this was all wrong but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Just like the rest of his team, he just watched Ronny struggle and scream. She was beginning to tire herself out.

"Ronny, please." Mr. Hartford interjected, "We're doing this for your own protection. We can't have you wasting your time with this horse when your duty is to your team.

"No," Ronny's voice cracked, "This won't solve anything; you can't take him away like this. No! No! I won't let you! You can't-"

"I can, Ronny." Mr. Hartford cut her off.

"No! No! No!" Ronny began to yell louder again. She looked at Will who stood silent. She hoped he would side with her. "Will, please help me, don't let them take him. Will, help me!" Ronny begged him but he said nothing and her hope died.

The men started up the truck. The thunder boomed boundlessly across the sky. The truck started to drive down the long driveway with a protesting Hidalgo stomping in the back. Ronny pulled harder and harder. Mr. Hartford motioned for all to go in now. Mack loosened his grip and Ronny broke free.

"Hidalgo!" she echoed as she ran with tears in her eyes following the truck and trailer.

The rain poured harder but Ronny continued running with blurred vision. The only thing she saw amidst the rain was the bright lights on the back of the trailer.

"Hidalgo!" She called again. Ronny didn't have the strength to keep running. She slowed down and fell to the ground as the trailer disappeared from her vision.

She sat in a heap on the gravel driveway letting the rain fall on her. She was soaked through her clothes and there was no telling apart the tears from the rain.

"Come back…" She whispered.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, i would really appreciate it! I hope to update soon! But who knows what the future has in store!_


End file.
